


Colour Theory

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Karkat could find Irony, he’d destroy it. He should never have left them alone together. --Karkat, Terezi, Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Theory

**Author's Note:**

> For: Homestuck World Cup Bonus Rounds
> 
> Prompt: Dave♥Karkat♥Terezi // Zaida (Ukrainian): An alien, one who came from the outside. A foreign invader.
> 
> A/N: Here, Terezi doesn’t go black with Gamzee and Dave and her stick together a lot longer

“You can go now!” Karkat barks, irritated.

 

“And leave the mayor?” Dave looks shocked—but not really. What was that stupid word he used—Ironic? He looks like he’s pretending to be shocked. For the Irony.

 

If Karkat could find Irony, he’d destroy it.

 

“Not without redecorating his civic hall,” Terezi adds, a red chalk in her hand. As usual. Like she would use any other colour.

 

He still has all the drawings she made for him and all he can say about them is that they are varying shades of red. And that’s out of kindness.

 

“I can do that.” Terezi and Dave share a look of mock horror—another Irony thing, he thinks—before laughing.

 

In unison. Almost.

 

He should never have left them alone together.

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t have the skills for that.” Dave’s laughter is shaking his red cape and why didn’t Karkat see that before—no wonder Terezi likes to hang out with him so much.

 

He’s just made of red.

 

“I CAN DO IT!” he hisses, grabbing a crayon of his own. It’s blue and even if it’s not red, it’s a good enough colour.

 

Better than that stupid green Dave’s using.

 

“It can’t be that hard.” He stares at the stupid squiggles Terezi made and the even more stupid faces Dave did. Faces with words. What sort of civic hall has a cartoon drawn on the side?

 

The second he finds the white chalk, he’s colouring over it.

 

“Oh that’ an impressive circle right there. I would never have thought of drawing it—you have to go to some sort of special mutant school to learn how to draw complex shapes like that.”  Terezi’s still cackling in the corner but Dave’s comment ups the volume a notch.

 

“It’s not finished!” Karkat adds several lines to the circle, glad that unlike last time, the bastard isn’t going to screw with his drawing.

 

Terezi sniffs it and smiles. “Blueberry.”

 

Blue has got to rank higher than green.

 

Dave saunters over now, pulling his shades slightly so he can have a better look at it. He turns his head slightly, tilting it left and then right, before nodding. “Not bad.”

 

“Of course it is!” His words don’t feel as cutting as he wants them to be and why is he smiling?

 

There is nothing to smile at. Nothing. His hands feel his mouth and yes, it definitely is a smile.

 

Something is growing in him and he doesn’t like it.


End file.
